Despedida
by Rakell Black
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has amado tanto k has dejado ir a esa persona,enterrandote un puñal en el corazon k no ha dejado de sangrar?¿Alguna vez has deseado,intentarlo,solo una vez mas?¿Alguna vez has sido feliz en medio del dolor?¿Y si fuera demasiado tarde esta vez?


HoOola!!! Espero que les guste este one-shoot, la verdad a mi me gusto mucho, y espero que a ustedes les guste, de todos modos si esto no les gusta lean mis historias (Me hago publicidad XD) y por favor **DEJEN REVIEWS. **Tambien quiero decir que la historia no tiene nombres, por si acaso, no les gustan ciertos personajes, se la imaginen con quien quieran...hasta con ustedes o que alguien esta enamorado de ustedes y se las mando jeje. Lo siento me he desviado del tema, lean y disfruten ¿oki?

**Disclamer**; Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio

* * *

No se porque escribo esto quiza porque de pronto y sin saberlo me vi en la necesidad de desahogar esta pena que me ahoga, quiza solo por el gusto de recordar la mejor epoca de mi vida o quiza simplemente, el aburrimiento me llevo a sentarme y escribir acerca de ti, si, de ti: el amor de mi vida, la persona que siempre ocupo mi corazon, quien se robo mis suspiros, quien se llevo mi alma, en quien pienso cada dia al despertarme, tu, a quien todavia amo. Supongo que esta confesion te ha sorprendido, lo se, a mi me sorprendio tambien cuando lo descubri. 

Se que muchas dudas envolvieron tu mente desde el momento en que abriste mi carta y supiste que te amo, se que no tenia derecho a decirte esto, se que quiza tambien, puede que no le des importancia a mis palabras, que voy formando una a una con el corazon, y por eso me odio a mi misma, por hacerte saber lo que pudiste hacerme sentir a pesar de que nunca me correspondiste, por poner en tu corazon una carga que no merecias, porque quiza, ahora eres feliz y tienes a alguien a tu lado que amas y que te ama, que te hace sonreir y llorar y disfrutar, porque tal vez sientas pesar al saber lo que sufri por ti y yo lo unico que en mi vida he anhelado, aparte de tu amor, es que seas feliz y no me gustaria saber, que por mi culpa,tu has robado momentos de alegria a tu vida, dedicandomelos con tristeza, y quiza desearas, en un arranque de arrepentimiento - de algo que no tienes la culpa - y compasion, haberme correspondido, para darle a mi patetica vida la unica y verdadera felicidad que pude haber llegado a sentir, por que yo nunca quise, ni quiero, ni querre tu lastima, en vez del amor que podria yo haber esperado; o quiza que pensaras que debiste alejarte de mi, para evitarme el sufrimiento de estar junto a ti sin que me amaras, para evitar hacerme sentir el dolor del desamor, pero mi amor- espero que no te molesta que te llame asi, despues de todo sera la primera y ultima vez que te llame como siempre mi corazon ha deseado- yo solo quiero decirte que fui feliz, a tu lado, siempre, sin importar si a tu lado habia alguien para tomarte de la mano y besar tus labios, porque los momentos que vivi junto a ti, por el puro placer de saberme cerca de ti, que sabias que existia, que me querias, aunque no de la forma que esperaba, me hacia inmensamente feliz.

Y ahora, poniendo un poco a funcionar mi memoria, empiezo a recordarte mas vividamente que en estos ultimos años de tu ausencia en mi vida, o mas bien, deberia de decir, de la distancia que puse entre nosotros y que tu nunca supiste el porque...la razon era y siempre ha sido muy simple;intentaba olvidarte y aunque admito haber errado en mi decision,porque siempre has estado presente en mi vida, creo que en el fondo fue lo mejor, porque no se cuanto tiempo hubiera podido estar cerca de ti, sin lanzarme a tus brazos y herirte con la flecha mortal de mi amor no correspondido, trayendole dolor a tu vida. Ahora ya es muy tarde como para arrepentimientos, y se que para cuando leas esta carta, nunca volveras a verme porque escucho las pisadas de la muerte acercandose a mi puerta, para tocar y llevarme con ella a un lugar para los corazones heridos,a un lugar de olvido, es por eso que hasta ahora desnudo mi alma ante ti, sabiendo que cuando esta carta llegue a su destino, podre descansar en paz, por primera vez desde que te entregue mi corazon

¿Sabes?Es extraño como trabaja el mundo, como se vive en el y sobretodo como funciona el corazon porque yo nunca supe que te amaba, hasta que fue muy tarde-un motivo mas para que, dado el caso, no llegases a sentir compasion o remordimiento-. De hecho,mi vida, ahora que lo pienso, yo siempre pense en ti como una persona mas en mi mundo, sin sospechar siquiera que tu eras mi mundo y duele mas ahora que se lo que siento por ti, que el dolor que me causaba tu indiferencia, atribuyendo yo el dolor a un simple mal momento,y no te lo reprocho porque yo fui tambien como hielo en medio del desierto para ti ¿No es asi?...Hielo, eso es lo que soy ahora, y siento frio tambien, frio de amor, pero no puedo quejarme realmente de no haber sido amada, porque bien sabemos los dos, que tanto tu como yo, tenemos a alguien a nuestro lado que hace mas soportable el dolor y mas llevadero el sufrimiento. No digo que no le quise, oh no, bien sabes que le quise con toda mi alma y mi corazon, de verdad que si, pero nunca le ame, porque amarlo, hubiese sido olvidarte y yo sin ti, no soy nada.

Han pasado años y yo sigo enamorada de ti, te entregue mi corazon y nunca pude recuperarlo, y cuando me di cuenta, era ya muy tarde como para que todo quedara en un rincon...en el olvido, ahora solo deseo regresar el tiempo y haber hablado a tiempo, porque quiza yo pude haber tenido una oportunidad antes de que te enamoraras de ella, y ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero cuando abri mis ojos ya era tiempo de decir adios. Las despedidas siempre son tristes pero decirte adios a ti, fue el peor error de mi vida¿Porque? Creo que ya has entendido que es por que te amo, te amo con todo el fuego que habita en mi, con todo el sentimentalismo de una mujer que desea hallar el hombre adecuado, con toda la furia de mi alma atormentada, con todo el deseo de un cuerpo muerto, con toda la ilusion del primer amor, asi te amo yo y mucho mas, tanto...que no puedo decir cuanto...y estoy segura de que si me hubieras amado...yo hubiera estado por ti, hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida, que podria mirar al cielo sin esperanza alguna mas que la de vivir a tu lado hasta la eternidad, que podria reconquistarte una y otra vez pues si de algo estoy segura en mi vida es que si yo volviera a nacer te elegiria siempre a ti.

En este momento, presiento que se acerca el momento de mi despedida final, asi que tratare de apresurarme para terminar de decirte todo lo que no te dije nunca.

Supongo que te preguntaras como alguien puede enamorarse y no darse cuenta, bueno, yo tambien me pregunte eso mucho tiempo y mentiria si dijera que se la respuesta, solo se que me atraias, me atraias demasiado, pero mi orgullo siempre fue exesivo, como para reconocer que era una mas a tus pies, unas mas en la lista de espera a la mirada de tus hermosos ojos, y me negue a mi misma ese sentimiento, me negue lo que probablemente pudo haber sido la cosa mas maravillosa que pudo pasarme, mi vida, me negue la ocasion de amar y ser correspondida...se que fui tonta, pero tu tenias tantas personas que te querian, que yo, realmente, no haria una diferencia...lo reconozco y no puedo reprochar el que todas te quisieran, eras justo como el principe azul que todas deseamos conocer alguna vez, y yo, te deje escapar, bueno, no se si en realidad alguna vez te hubieras fijado en mi, espero que si, deseo que sea asi, pero ya no me sirve desear, ya no me sirve esperar-, el frio cada vez se hace mas intenso, mis manos heladas escriben con dificultad, mi corazon se derrite con cada palabra que te trae a mi memoria y me debilito...-y ahora, cuando mi vida esta acabando se con certeza que amarte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, porque a pesar de que nunca me amaste, me hiciste sentir algo maravilloso, un sentimiento, hasta entonces, desconocido para mi, me hiciste despertar cada dia con una ilusion...me hiciste feliz en medio del dolor.Y si hago un recuento del lo bueno y lo malo que trajiste a mi vida, y lo pongo en una balanza, segura estoy, de que lo bueno siempre fue mas.

Ahora perdona que retorne a las palabras ya dichas, es simplemente, que me cuesta tanto decirlo, que no se como decirlo ni en que orden...y ahora quisiera que me entendieras un poco y supieras como me enamore de ti, se que no tiene sentido, porque yo para ti no era mas que una simple compañera, pero yo te vi cada dia, uno tras otro, dentro de mi vida, y te vi crecer, te vi amar, te vi llorar y sonreir, asi fue, como a cualquier persona le pasa,como a ti y a mi nos paso y como a muchos les pasara; y es que ves a alguien, te gusta y crees que es solo es eso, una simple obsesion, una triste ilusion y luego, esa persona se va de tu vida, rompiendo tu corazon pero el tiempo no se detiene solo sigue transcurriendo, a veces lento, a veces rapido, hasta que de repente, un dia, despiertas, y te das cuenta de que le amas, de que le amas terriblemente, pero tambien que el ya se ha ido, que perdiste la oportunidad y que, el, se llevo tu corazon consigo, que el tiempo que creiste tener, se te ha esfumado, que ya no sirve esperar a que mañana amanezca y lo vuelvas a ver, por que sus caminos, ya se han separado. Que ya no hay tiempo para explicaciones pero si para muchas dudas y preguntas que te consumen, que te cambian.

Ahora paso noches y dias pensando y pensando, intentando hallar respuestas de como es que te amo, porque aun no se que hiciste conmigo, porque tu nunca te mostraste interesado por mi, de hecho, aunque me duela admitirlo, tu y yo teniamos a alguien a nuestro lado, que creiamos querer, al menos por mi parte fue asi y ¡Que equivocada estaba!. Pero ¿Sabes? mi corazon siempre fue tuyo, a pesar de que mi cabeza, me decia que debia olvidarte, que yo debia borrarte y por supuesto, yo lo intente, no digo que haya sido la manera correcta, estando con una persona a mi lado, y amandote, pero yo debia ser fuerte y creer que habia alguien que si me queria y que yo era dueña de sus pensamientos era...reconfortante, al menos, no me sentia tan sola, y el dolor no era tan fuerte al verte a ti, con alguien que no era yo, y que nunca seria yo, porsupuesto que llegue a quererle, de verdad que fue asi, pero no por eso deje de amarte, oh no, dejar de amarte hubiera sido casi como dejar de vivir, porque te quiero demasiado, demasiado como para no poder vivir sin ti...y no se como pude continuar, solo se que yo no sabia que sentia por ti, no niego que esos tus ojos me atraian como imanes y que tus labios eran una tentacion, tampoco niego que en mis pensamientos eras tu el que casi siempre estaba ahi, como una imagen dificil de borrar, y que en mis sueños tu eras el personaje principal, pero siempre creia que era solo una atraccion pasajera, tal vez una ligera obsesion, es decir, tu eras el sueño de la mayoria de las mujeres de la escuela aunque muchas lo negaramos¿Como no fijarse en ti? pero de ahi a creer que yo, YO estaba enamorada,habia una diferencia abismal, o eso creia yo pero empezo a ser extraño despues de varios años de compartir mi vida, dia tras dia, contigo, y conocer mas personas, y salir con alguien, y darme cuenta que a pesar de todos los hombres que me habian gustado, que me habian interesado y que aun con alguien viviendo a mi lado, tu continuabas ahi, como una llamita dificil de apagar, como una puerta imposible de cerrar y que por lo visto, nunca pude apagar sino avivar el fuego que ahora es el incendio de amor que me consume lentamente, destruyendo las paredes de mi corazon, derrumbando mi esperanza.  
En fin, yo nunca crei que mi corazon seria ocupado de esa manera, ni roto de la misma forma, porque uno no espera nunca enamorarse de una persona y no darse cuenta, ni dar su primer beso a la persona equivocada, y que el corazon se rompa sin saberlo y solo sentir desesperanza sin siquiera imaginar el porque, no claro que nadie desea, ni espera eso...menos yo...que lo vivi...  
Ahora es tiempo de terminar esta carta, necesito recostarme, mis escasas fuerzas se han agotado en esta carta, ya no me queda mas voluntad, ni mas fuerza, ni mas energia, ni esperanza para nada, solo se que podre morir en paz, sabiendo que supiste que te ame, como probablemente nadie nunca te amara, ni siquiera ella, por que yo te amo tanto, que fui capaz de renunciar a tu amor, por tu felicidad, enterrandome un puñal en el corazon desde ese dia, que no ha parado de sangrar...No llores cielo, me gustaria verte ser feliz, por ti...por ella...y por mi, eso es lo unico que te pido. Sonrie, que tu sonrisa siempre fua mi balsamo y mi consuelo aunque fuera dirigida a alguien mas. Sonrie que de tu sonrisa me enamore, y si es necesario llora, como yo llore por ti, por ella pero nunca llores por mi- ni por mi vida, ni por mi muerte-,y no dejes que la culpa te acose, no podias haber hecho mas por mi, de lo que ya habias hecho...yo ya bebi todos los besos que no te di y en medio de tu risa, recuerdame, por que desde mi cielo yo siempre te recordare, yo siempre te cuidare, yo siempre... te amare.  
...Es tiempo de marcharme, de decir adios. Mi amor, no sufras mas que yo velare por ti y te esperare en mi cielo porque yo...yo nunca os olvidare

Por Siempre Tuya.  
-  
Una lagrima cayo en la firma de la carta, corriendo la tinta, unas manos temblorosas soltaron la hoja de papel que golpeo el suelo sin ruido alguno, el silencio fue roto por unos sollozos ahogados, un hombre alto, vestido de negro, de rodillas en la tierra, miro la rosa roja que minutos antes de leer la carta coloco,y que ahora decoraba la lapida blanca de la mujer que siempre lo amo, un temblor recorrio su cuerpo al sentir la fria brisa del atardecer, el sol comenzo a ocultarse tiñendo el cielo de escarlata, quiso llorar y no pudo, quiso gritar y callo, el dolor inundo su alma, su corazon se quebro para entender muy tarde, que el siempre... tambien la amo

FIN

* * *

Por favor, por piedad, por amabilidad, por lo que quieran (O.o) jeje **DEJEN REVIEWS**


End file.
